


Everything I Do

by LeilaAngelica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad references, Everyone is a dork, F/M, Fluff, I don’t know how to write song fics, M/M, Song fic, mentions of mama McCree, my bad humor, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaAngelica/pseuds/LeilaAngelica
Summary: A one-shot in which Hana and Lúcio make Jesse play on an old guitar that was supposed to never be found.





	Everything I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot! Yay!   
> Had this idea for sometime and decided to get it out there.  
> Enjoy!

"Jessssseeeeeeeee....."

Jesse McCree chuckled to himself as he cut up some onions upon one of the ceramic counters of Watchpoint.

At the moment, he was cooking up dinner for the rest of the crew. Some good ole’ special pot roast with a side of mashed potatoes and coleslaw- with a side of a kind of delicious gravy that would make you want to eat it for breakfast. 

Jesse was assigned for cooking for the night. 

Not because he wanted to, but because he was the only person in Watchpoint who could cook- save for Reinhardt, and Winston really didn’t want to repeat the incident from last night.

Apparently, the former crusader had made his very own Chimichangas. They did _look_ quite appetizing.

To cut things short, they weren’t. 

Almost everyone who had fallen prey to starvation- because there wasn’t anything in the fridge at the time- had to rush to the bathroom to relieve themselves of the pain worse than death almost every five minutes.

Torbjorn had to replace his mechanical arm for a plunger during those dark and long hours.

They weren’t going to spare any chances; again. At least the cowboy’s food was edible- and delectable.

"Yeah?" Jesse cut the last of the onions and turned to face the obvious origin of the voice. His eyes suddenly widened in surprise. It wasn’t because of the sight of the well known Hana Song, but rather from the aged looking instrument, an acoustic guitar, held by the gamer’s right hand.

"Where’d ya find that?" He thought he buried that ages ago somewhere.

She replied with an exaggerated shrug. 

"Does it matter? Will you play it? Please-pretty-please-!" She pleaded, clutching her hands together and giving him the most adorable puppy eyes Jesse has ever lived to see.

"Oh Yeah! C’mon! Do it for us!" Lúcio popped from besides the gamer, giving him the puppy eyes as well.

Of course they would be together, they’re inseparable.

"I.. No." The cowboy hesitantly answered, avoiding their gazes for regarding an archer as he entered the room and sat down on one of the few couches present, looking completely mesmerized with whatever he was reading or watching on his borrowed Holopad.

"She’s asked hasn’t she?" Lúcio started, deepening his voice as hard as he could. He pointed towards Jesse.

Hana nodded, clearing her throat.

"What?"

"Do it," She continued, thrusting the guitar closer to the gunslinger. _"Do it!"_ She boomed in a deep voice as well. Though it still ended up high pitched.

"Is that a reference?" He questioned, raising a brow and folding his arms across his broad chest. "Still not gonna do it. It’s been a long time, I’ve forgotten how to even use that."

The gamer didn’t buy that cheap excuse for a second. "Well, that’s the lie of the century." She pointed at the Guitar Hero 155 remotes. Jesse was one of the best players on that thing- Genji and Hana had him beat.

Jesse let out a huff. The DJ raised his arms in a calming gesture, before clapping his hands onto his best friend’s shoulder.

"That’s alright," He began, winking at Hana. "Well then, I hereby declare you chicken for life! Every morning you’ll wake up to ‘good morning chicken!’ And at your wedding I’ll sing-" Lúcio let out the baks of a chicken that sounded like the song ‘Here Comes the Bride’.

That set off the bomb consisted of laughter and obnoxiously annoying chicken noises, followed by arms flailing around in an attempt of imitating a chicken.

The cowboy could hear Hanzo snort from where he stood; his cheeks dusted a light shade of pink from slight embarrassment. Even with his eyes glued to his Holopad, the archer was clearly listening. He was probably amused by the spectacle.

Probably gonna blackmail him as well. 

Jesse let out a puff of air; he was going to show that chicken legged prissy pants who was the real chicken, and it was definitely not going to be him.

He snapped out of his little train of thoughts by the constant shouting of the word ‘chicken’ from Hana and the ‘cluck-clucks’ from Lúcio.

"Fine, fine; I’ll do it." Jesse held up his hands in a defeated gesture.

Thankfully, they immediately shut their mouths after he said the statement, replacing their chicken faces with that of a wide and toothy grin.

"I know what it’s like to lose. To feel so desperately that you’re right, yet to fail nonetheless. Dread it. Run from it. Destiny still arrives. Or should I say, I have." Hana boomed once more with that awful deep voice, handing the instrument over to the cowboy, who facepalmed in response.

They all marched away from the kitchen area to sit on the couch across from Hanzo, who looked up and raised an eyebrow; an expression of curiosity laced his sharp visage.

Jesse strummed the guitar, tuning it until it sounded just right.

"Alright then," The cowboy clapped his hands together. "Any requests?"

"Do a love song!" Both the DJ and the gamer cheered. 

Jesse was fifty percent sure he knew what they were planning.

"I don’t know any love songs."

They didn’t seemed to pleased with the answer and started whispering clucks into Jesse’s ears.

"Alright," He sighed, holding the guitar a little tighter while clearing his throat.

"Ain’t exactly a love song, but my Mama used to sing this to me every night before I headed off to bed. Forgot what it’s called." He chuckled to himself. "But I would never forget the words." He gave a little smile at the images of his mother, a wild yet sweet woman, tucking his younger self in his little bed and singing him to sleep.

He began to strum the chords of his guitar.

_"Look into my eyes  
You will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart  
Search your soul  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more-"_

Jesse glanced up at Hanzo, almost squeaking at the thoughtful expression the archer sported. He turned to Hana and Lúcio, both of them giving the cowboy thumbs up; he continued.

_“Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do it for you.."_

_“Look into your heart  
You will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am  
Take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more-"_

He strained at a higher note. He wasn’t surprised; it had been quite a while since he sang. He continued nonetheless.

_“You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do it for you  
There's no love  
Like your love  
And no other  
Could give more love"_

_"There's nowhere  
Unless you're there  
All the time  
All the way, yeah  
Look into your heart, baby  
Oh... you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more-  
Yeah, I would fight for you.."_

The DJ tapped a similar beat upon the nearby coffee table, Jesse didn’t mind. He looked Hanzo square in the eyes, watching with pride as the man seemed to shrink.

_“I lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you  
You know it's true  
Everything I do  
Oh...  
I do it for you  
Everything I do, darling  
And we'll see it through  
Oh we'll see it through  
Oh yeah  
Yeah  
Look into your heart  
You can't tell me it ain't worth dying for  
Oh yeah  
I'll be there, yeah  
I'll walk the wire for you  
I will die for you  
Oh yeah  
I would die for you  
I'm going all the way, all the way, yeah-"_

He gave the chords one last strum before finishing, smiling fondly at the kind memories that the song brought back into his head.

"There," he stared at Hana, who was holding a phone. "Did you really record all that?" The gamer laughed like a maniac and put the device behind her back.

_"Maybeee...”_

"You better not put that on YouTube, or I swear to the almighty God, I will _hunt ya down and force ya to listen to Wilhelm’s singing.”_ He threatened.

Hana gulped before giving him a smirk.

"Fine. I’m gonna show this to everyone in Watchpoint!" With that being said, Hana and Lúcio ran out of the room laughing like evil super villains.

Sometimes, they were.

Hanzo stood up and glanced at the time."Where’re ya goin’?" Jesse drawled out. "I’m headed to the roof to meditate with Genji and his master." Hanzo simply put before walking towards the exit. 

"You have quite the talent." He added.

"I’m pretty bad- wait- _what now?_ " Jesse stammered, pink dusting his cheeks.

"Your singing. You’re really good at it." Hanzo clarified, turning to face him.

"Ah- Thank ya kindly." 

"I would like to hear it some other time."

"Sure th-thing."

Hanzo was out of the room by the time the statement was said, leaving a flustered cowboy to think about what on Earth just happened. He mostly expected for the archer to pull out an anime plot twist out of nowhere.

Did he mean it like a date or something?

Jesse gave no one in particular a goofy smile.

He was ninety percent it was a date.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the song is Everything I Do by Bryan Adams.
> 
> Like what I do?  
> Follow me on my other social media!
> 
> Deviantart:https://www.deviantart.com/dork-with-wings


End file.
